Dear Diary
by disneychic248c
Summary: After the fall of David's gang of misfits, everyone is lulled into a false sense that the vampires will not come back. They were wrong, and things start to get very complicated.


**Title**: Dear Diary  
**Rating**: T**  
Disclaimer**: I do not own The Lost boys or anything dealing with the movie. I just made up a few characters and made up a plot.**  
Summary**: After the fall of David's gang of misfits, everyone is lulled into a false sense that the vampires will not come back. They were wrong, and things get complicated.

Slowly, and carefully, Edgar Frog, now expert vampire hunter, stepped through the debris, that once was the Williams' house. His breath caught in his throat as he continued to walk, up the stairs. The destination was clear in his mind, and when the only thing he was looking for was no where to be seen, Edgar let out a mumbled 'Shit' and let out his long awaited breath. Stumbling across the room, he found the only thing in the room that was not destroyed, a journal. Slowly, tenderly opening it, a weak smile crossed his face. Maybe, just maybe, this could help him.

Jessica sighed, tapping her pen against the page of her diary, trying to figure out what to write. She looked around, her eyes catching the mirror briefly. Her gentle blonde hair was just chin level, contrasting her crystal blue eyes, and the light freckles across the bridge of her nose, and upper cheeks. She was fairly tall, as well; taller than most of the guys she knew. Then again, she was in a new town, and did not know anyone here yet. With a smile, she began to scribble in her diary, on the first page, a crisp start to a new life in Santa Carla.

_Dear Diary,_

_So begins my new journey, in my new home. Santa Carla. This place is both exciting and terrifying. I hope things go alright. Better than back home in Baltimore, Maryland. That place.. I don't want to think about it. It holds too much.. Weight? I've lived their for most of my nineteen years of life, and can truthfully say, I hate it. Well, here is to my new start. Here is to never looking back, and holding my head high._

Jessica paused for a moment, taking the time to bite on the top of the pen, deep in thought.

_Maybe I can go to the beach. I have not been to a real beach in years. Ah, the sun in my hair, on my face. The sand under my feet. I think thats exactly what I need! X_

The blonde always signed the entries 'X' for the simple fact that if she lost it, no one would know it was her. She closed the journal, slipping it into one of her desk drawers before tossing the pen inside as well. Standing, Jessica grabbed her messenger bag, sliding it over her shoulder before walking down the stairs. It was common for it to be silent, everyone had their own lives, and were out being busy. Jessica sighed lightly, content with the silence before grabbing her sun glasses, slipping them onto her eyes and setting off towards the beach. Hearing a familiar pitter-patter behind her, she sighed, turning to see her little sister Amanda running to catch up with her.

"Hey Jess! Wait for me!" She panted lightly, catching up to her older sister. Her long, curly, blonde hair bouncing around her face as she smiled at her sister, her similar blue eyes shielded by her thin, wire-rimmed glasses. "I want to get out of that boring house. Let's roam around the boardwalk!" She grinned, walking in pace with her sister, who was only older by a year. The Williams sisters continued to walk down the gravel pathway, which led them out to the beach. The walk was not too long, after about 5 minutes they arrived in the warm sand, sinking below their feet. Jessica let out a sigh, looking over at her sister.

"Let's relax on the beach for a little while, and then we can stroll the boardwalk, okay?" Jessica asked, looking over at the other girl before smiling. Amanda nodded, sitting on the soft sand, leaning back. Pulling her beach towel out of her bag, the older Williams sister laid it out on the ground. Dropping her messenger bag down, and slowly laid back, enjoying the warm sun beating down all around her. Jessica let out a smile to herself, relaxing against the beach towel before feeling someone blocking the sun from above her. Slowly opening her eyes, she looked up at the girl above her. "Hi, can I help you?" Jessica asked, only slightly annoyed to be brought out of her day dreaming.

"Hey, my name is Elizabeth Spencer, but y'all can call me Liz!" The girl smiled, tilting her head, "New in town? I have not seen you guys around here before." Liz asked, sitting beside Jessica, glancing between the blondes. Liz had very deep brown eyes, behind a thin pair of glasses. Her auburn hair cascaded down to just past her shoulders, only slightly wavy. Her bangs were cut straight across the top of her glasses, neatly framing her face as Jessica looked over at her younger sister and shrugged.

"Yes, I am Jessica, but you can call me Jess. This here is my little sister Amanda, but we just call her Mandy." Jessica smiled over at liz, nodding in greeting. "We just moved her last week, and finally got finished unpacking." She smiled with a small shrug, mostly to herself. "This has been our first time out of the house really since we got here." The elder blonde looked over at Liz, seeing the shock on her face. Slowly, Jess took off her sun glasses, stuffing them into her bag before glancing back at Liz. "What?"

"Well, consider me your guide. C'mon there is a lot to see here in Santa Carla." Liz stood up, helping both of the girls up as well. Jess folded up her beach towel, stuffing it in her messenger bag before following along beside Mandy and Liz. Her eyes glanced around, everyone around here was a lot more laid back than on the East Coast. She shrugged to herself, walking on. They saw a part of the boardwalk with rides and even a Ferris Wheel. Mandy's eyes lit up with a smile.

"I so want to go on some rides!" The youngest of the group grinned wildly, turning onto the pier. She walked a bit faster, getting immediately into the line for the bumper cars. The older two girls laughed, falling into line behind her. Half an hour later, once they had gotten their share of rides, the three girls continued walking along the boardwalk. "Wow, we will have to come back and do that again another day!" Amanda grinned, with a small bounce in her step. Jessica smiled lightly at her sister. She really had never seen her happier, which made a bigger smile crawl onto Jess's face. As they continued to walk, Jessica looked around.

"So where are we headed to now?" She asked, looking over at Liz as the wind weaved through them comfortably. Tucking her hair behind her ears, Jessica looked at the shops they passed, making note to one day come back on her own and browse. Her thoughts were interrupted from the conversation being held around her.

"Neat!" Mandy smiled, pointing down towards a shop not to far away from where they were standing. "Comics. Let's go, Jess, I'll race ya." And with that, the youngest took off running, expecting Jessica to follow. The two girls who were left, started laughing gently, walking along to the door to the comic book store. "You guys are so slow!" Amanda grinned, feeling victorious. Jessica nodded her head, smiling over at her little sister. Shaking her head, Jessica looked around the place slowly, and realized it wasn't like any other comic book stores she had seen in Baltimore.


End file.
